drawntolifefandomcom-20200223-history
Drip Drop Docks
|game= |prevlevel= Treetop Turrets |nextlevel= Sun Burn Bay |boxcolor=#104263}} Drop Drop Docks is the first level in Wilfre's Wasteland in Drawn to Life: The Next Chapter. Enemies * Baki (Grey • Dancers) * Sad Storm Cloud * Fleas * Starfish Template The Template for the Watersong pillar can be found in this level if it is played before Sun Burn Bay. If it is played after, the Watersong orb can be found instead. Story Once the Galactic Jungle's story is finished, everyone enters the Map Room to figure out what to do next. Isaac complains on how little progress was made despite everyone's efforts. Sock agrees with Isaac, and says he wants to go home. Pirate Beard, also agreeing with Isaac, argues that they would be better off at the Raposa Village. Jowee then reminds everyone that Wilfre stole the Color from the village, and took their friends. He then goes on to ask if they would want their friends to give up if they were in their situation. Jowee then states the village would never feel like home again. He continues to state that Wilfre wouldn't leave them alone unless he was stopped. Jowee wraps up his speech by stating that everyone could go back home if they wanted to, but he can't knowing Heather and Mari need them. He then asks who is with him. After looking at one another, Mike breaks the silence saying they are with him. Jowee responds saying that Heather is leading them to her. He also states that he feels that they are close. Jowee then holds out Heather's Pendant, but unlike all of those other times, the pendant does nothing. Jowee tries once more, but fails. Confused, he says that it isn't working. He goes on to explain he didn't do anything to make it work before, but rather, that it just happened. Pirate Beard then says that without a guide, they are as good as lost. Jowee, despite becoming doubtful, tries to comfort everyone saying that it should start working again soon. Pirate Beard yells at Jowee, saying that his pendant brought them here, so he should get them out. Sock walks up to Jowee, and asks if he can see the pendant. Distracted by Pirate Beard, Jowee hands the pendent over to Sock. Jowee tries to reassure Pirate Beard by saying that he is the best captain they know, and that he can get them back. Pirate Beard explains that they are beyond charted waters, and that they may never get back. Sock slowly backs away, and exits the room. Pirate Beard then accuses Jowee of being on Wilfre's side. Jowee denies his claim, and asks Sock to give him the pendant to prove him wrong. He then realizes that Sock is gone. Pirate Beard then states how Sock being gone with the pendant is too convenient. Frustrated, Jowee yells that he is not working for Wilfre. Everyone in the Map Room then leaves to search for Sock and the pendant. After some searching, Crazy Barks finds Sock. Jowee asks Sock if they can see the pendant. After no response, Jowee walks up closer to Sock. Sock turns toward Jowee, and backs away from him. Confused, Jowee tells Sock to give the pendant to him. After he is told this, Sock runs to the edge of Turtle Rock, and throws the pendant overboard. Shocked, Jowee runs over to Sock, asking him why he did that. As Sock turns to him, Jowee backs away. Sock walks closer to Jowee and says that nothing can help them. Jowee tries to talk to him, but Sock interrupts, telling him to stop calling him Sock. Sock then reveals himself to be Wilfre. Scared, everyone backs away. Jowee asks Wilfre what he has done with Sock. Calling him stupid, Wilfre responds by saying that there never was a Sock, but it was him the whole time. Jowee, still in denial, says Wilfre is worse than a monster, and in fact, pure evil. Wilfre responds, saying he has no idea. Wilfre goes on to say they can't find his castle without the pendant. He says goodbye, and tells them to enjoy a lifetime lost at sea. Wilfre then jumps into a portal, and vanishes. Pirate Beard apologizes to Jowee for doubting him. Jowee then states that he doesn't know who to trust anymore. Jowee then has an idea that perhaps Mari didn't betray them, but it was Wilfre the whole time. Jowee sees this as the only possible explanation. Isaac then reminds the group that without the pendant and with the Book of Life destroyed, they have lost. He then states that they should go home while they have something left to turn to. Pirate Beard agrees with Isaac, and says he'll do his best to get them home. He adds that if they don't turn back now, it may be too late. Mike apologizes to Jowee, and says that everyone is exhausted, and he should get some sleep. After everyone leaves, Jowee apologizes to Mari and Heather for failing them. When he leaves, Crazy Barks finds the Sock Wilfre left behind. He then claims it as his new sail and takes it. As Jowee sleeps in his room, he has a dream. In his dream, he wakes up in dark void. As he wonders around, tring to figure out where he is, he finds Heather and Mari turned away from him. Seeing his friends, he runs up to them, happy to see that they are okay. The Creator tells Jowee that they cannot hear him. After hearing The Creator, he asks where they are. The Creator responds to Jowee saying that he is almost out of time, and that they will be gone forever soon. Jowee tries to explain how they don't know where to go, when The Creator interrupts him. The Creator tells Jowee that Wilfre made a mistake, and left somthing behind. Jowee goes on to beg for The Creator's help and directions. The Creator then states that there is one among them that knows where to go. The Creator then commands Jowee to find him before it's too late. Jowee explains how the captain doesn't even know how to get home, let alone to where Mari and Heather are. The Creator again tells Jowee to find him, for they are almost out of time. As Jowee turns around, confused, Heather and Mari walk up to him. They both shout 'skarby zarc' in Jowee's ears over and over again. Afterwards, they both become covered in Shadow. They then merge into Wilfre, and summon a portal. As Wilfre enters the portal, Heather is revealed. She then tells Jowee to save them. She says 'skarby zarc' once more, before vanishing through the portal. Once Jowee wakes up from his dream, he gets out of bed and tries to figure out what 'skarby zarc' could mean. Jowee then leaves his room and asks Pirate Beard if 'skarby zarc' means anything to him. After Pirate Beard says no, Jowee notices that Crazy Barks' sail is blowing the wrong way, against the wind, which shouldn't be possible. Pirate Beard also notices that the sail was blowing against the wind. As Jowee begins to asks Crazy Barks where he got the sail, he notices that the sail is Sock's hat. Crazy Barks responds saying he found a better sail. Jowee then figures out that 'skarby zarc' is actually Crazy Barks spelled backwards. He then further realizes that the hat must be blowing towards Wilfre's castle. Jowee tells Pirate Beard to turn the ship around, and follow the hat. Jowee then tells Crazy Barks that their destiny is now in his hands, and to hold the sail high. Crazy Barks responds saying that he will become their destiny sail. Turtle Rock finally arrives at Wilfre's castle. As soon as everyone is on the mostly colorless Wilfre's Wasteland, Mari walks up to Jowee and says he shouldn't be there. Jowee notices her, and backs away and claims he knows she isn't really Mari. Mari tries to explain that it really is her, but Jowee doesn't listen. It isn't until Wilfre shows up further explaining that she came to him willingly. Jowee asks Mari to help him understand, but Wilfre tells Mari that he won't understand them. In the end, Mari tells Wilfre that she has to tell Jowee the truth. She then walks over to Jowee and tells him to come with them so they can show him. Jowee refuses, saying he'll become brainwashed. Mari then asks if he trusts her. After thinking about it, Jowee refuses again and states that it's just him, The Hero, and The Creator now. The color is then restored to the ground. Disappointed, Mari tells Wilfre to take Jowee away. With pleasure, Wilfre summons a portal that takes Jowee away. Mari and Wilfre enter the portal as well before it vanishes. Once everyone leaves, The Mayor calls out to The Hero, and tells them that the fate of all Raposa lie with them. He then explains that Wilfre has created an almost impenetrable barrier around his castle. He tells The Hero that they must gain the power of the three villages visited earlier, and from each they must construct a pedestal and obtain an orb. Once this is done, the barrier will be unlocked. Trivia * Despite being labeled the first level in Wilfre's Wasteland, levels 1-6 can be played in any order. * In order to access the level, 300 Color Drops are needed to restore Color to the level's area. ** Doing this restores both Drip Drop Docks and Sun Burn Bay. * The player is rewarded with 200 Color Drops when completing the level for the first time. Media File:ComingSoon.png ---- Category:Drawn to Life: The Next Chapter Category:Levels Category:Wilfre's Wasteland Category:Needs Audio Category:Needs More Images